The Cloak of the Dark
by edinarain
Summary: What u see when lightining flashes. *mild violence*
1. Devi

AN: This is really short. Sorry but I was sitting around and *bam* had this idea. So well, here it is. The short um."story" takes place from Devi's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny, Devi, or the song. Peaze don't sue me, I have nothing!  
  
Remembering everything Johnny had done, she pushed the knife down harder bringing a stream of blood. A flash of lightning showed a violent picture. Looking up through the window at the raining sky, the darkness laying its black cloak over her emotions. Devi stared down at what she had done. The metallic smell raised to her nose.  
  
"It's all your fault! I've turned into you! BASTARD!" She screamed into the silence. Dropping the knife out of her hand she lost all her self- control. Devi hunched over and wept into her bloody hands. Taking her hands off her face, blood and tears ran into her mouth leaving a salty sweet taste behind. The scratches and cuts that ran along her body began to ache. Attempting to push herself up off the floor, she looked down at her stained clothes, hoping that no one would notice. With her realization that they would know that something was wrong, she fell back to the floor, crashing on her knees.  
  
Again, gazing at what she had done, she began to whimper, "God.what do I do?" Grabbing the windowpane with some unknown force, peering out to make sure nobody was watching, she stumbled out of the house, letting the rain fall over her, washing her clean of blood. Staggering over to her car, she thought of tonight's events. And how Johnny would never hurt her again. Her cuts began to sting as the cold water cut her skin. Another lightning brightened the sky as she walked over to the window, seeing Johnny lying there, in a pool of their blood. 


	2. Johnny

AN: I didn't plan on making a second chapter to this, but due to my friends and you're incessant nagging, here it is. Thanks to Ember Nobelle, auroraraye, nny777slavelabor, LittleMaggie for taking time out to read my little fanfic, and for pushing me to make a second chapter ;) This will be that last chapter for this story. BTW: It's from Johnny's pov. (PREQUAL!!!) Takes place after the phone call were he tried to apologize, and before the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya think that if I owned Johnny I would be sitting here writing fanfiction? Also the opening quote is lyrics from 36 Crazyfists "An Agreement Called Forever". If ya DO sue me, then HAH, ya get me great wealth of nothing!  
  
"And I've tried to sit you down and take the fall, Look you in the eye and tell you it all, I fail."  
  
Staring at the phone, Johnny's eyes began to swell up with tears. Blinking, his eyes took their normal appearance of dead and emotionless. Johnny walked over to the shards of a broken mirror. The night sky lit up as the first lightning bolt shot through the sky. Seeing his shattered reflection, Johnny shrunk back as if just seeing a horrible beast.  
  
Rain began to beat down and fell through the planks that make up his windows. Walking over to the wooden planks, he stared into the cloak of the night. Johnny was about to go sit and watch TV, when a shadow caught his eyes.  
  
Watching the figure, it got out of its car and walked toward the house. "What the-," but Johnny was cut off when her heard knocking at his door. He walked toward the door as he grabbed a knife out of his trenchcoat. Opening the door, Johnny placed his knife behind his back.  
  
Johnny's breath stopped when he saw whom it was standing on the other side of the door. Devi stood there, waiting for an invitation into his house, lit by a lightning bolt. "I...um...come in." Johnny said as he carefully dropped his knife. Devi walked into his house, reaching into one of the pockets of her ski jacket.  
  
Johnny stood their curious as to what is could possible be that she might be getting. He realized a bit too late what it was the she was retrieving. As Devi brought out her knife, and lunged, all Johnny could do was stand there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're the first thing that I ever needed, you have proved my point the needing creates vulnerability." And with that Johnny's body began to convulse from the massive blood loss, leaving Devi alone to deliberate what had just happened. 


End file.
